


No Frogs Were Harmed In The Making Of This Chapter

by BewareTheIdesOfMarchYall



Series: Dream SMP Good Omens [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Best friends meeting for the first time, But nothing that supernatural is happening in this one, Gen, Good Omens AU, Hijinks & Shenanigans, One Shot, The secret ingredient to friendship is Crime, They are both feral chaos gremlins, Tommy and Tubbo are around ten at this point in the series, clingyduo, no beta we die like jack manifold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-21 21:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30028335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BewareTheIdesOfMarchYall/pseuds/BewareTheIdesOfMarchYall
Summary: Tommy attempts a daring rescue mission in the school science lab, and meets a new best friend along the way.
Relationships: Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Dream SMP Good Omens [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171535
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	No Frogs Were Harmed In The Making Of This Chapter

If Tommy's plan worked, he was going to have a great day.

He would have done a good thing, Wilbur would be proud of him for pulling off a successful heist, and Technoblade would finally teach him to stab people properly. What was there to lose?

Actually, he could get detention again. That would suck. But they don't expel people in 5th grade, right?

**Tommy's Incredible Plan**

_ Techno has refused to teach me how to swordfight. Apparently, he "doesn't trust me with sharp weapons" and "thinks I would use it for the wrong reasons". He's Wrong, I'm not nine anymore, I can study the blade.  _

_ So, to prove I'm a trustworthy and brave person, I'm going to do a rescue mission. Then, he'll have to let me have a weapon. _

_ There are living frogs in the back of the science lab. They're going to be killed soon so we can dissect them. I think the frogs deserve better, so I'm going to break into the science lab, free them, and hopefully not get suspended! _

The steps to his plan were as follows:

_**Step 1:** Don't be suspicious, don't get sent to the principal's before the first class after lunch. _

_**Step 2a:** Instead of going to math, head to the science lab while the teacher is still on his lunch break. _

_**Step 2b:** Try to get a hall pass from another person on the way through bribery and/or fear tactics. _

_**Step 3:** Break into the back room, find the frogs. _

_**Step 4:** ??? _

_**Step 5:** GET A SWORD _

Tommy still had no idea what he was going to do once he got the frogs, but it was a work in progress!

Before the heist, the day was totally normal.

He got to learn some cool facts about history that he  _ had _ to tell Wilbur and his dad later, and he managed to not do anything that would get him the teacher's attention in class. 

Lunch was mystery "meat", but it wasn't the worst mystery meat, and Tommy was thinking too much about his plan to pay attention to the texture anyway.

As usual, he sat by himself at the corner table near the radiator during lunch. 

This wasn't because he was unpopular. Tommy knew that all of his classmates liked him, they were just really bad at showing it, choosing to instead ignore his existence and think he was annoying.

Anyway. The radiator made the corner table warmer than the rest of the drafty cafeteria, so he was once again winning here.

When the bell rang, Tommy scurried into the hallway, trying to look like he was planning on going to class. 

_ Nothing to see here, hall monitors, just someone who cares about learning. Math stuff. Trigonometry. I love calculators very much. _

He darted around corners, making his way to the science lab. Along the way, he hummed the Mission Impossible theme. There was a chance that it could give away his location, but he needed theme music.

A couple of turns away from the science lab, he walked into a boy with his head buried in a journal.

If Tommy cared, he'd notice the other kid's odd eyes, or the sigils sketched into the journal, or he would have brought up that he should really look where he's going.

However, Tommy only cared about the blue hall pass that fell out of his hand. He tuned out the other kid's hurried apologies for walking into him and took two Pokémon cards out of his pockets.

"I have a great deal for you, my friend.". The other kid looked confused.

"Who are you?"

"I can't tell you, I'm using a fake identity. Anyway, I want your hall pass."

"Okay. I kind of need it to get from place to place."

"I'll give you these Pokémon cards for it!". The other kid inspected the cards, eventually shaking his head.

"These are both fire types. I'm more of a grass-type player."

"Fine. Then I'll take the hall pass, and in return, you won't have me as an enemy."

"So, we'd be friends?"

"Well, you wouldn't have to fight me, and I'm a scary person.". Tommy tried to loom menacingly over the other kid. This was a challenge, since that guy was unreasonably tall, and he had to stand on tiptoes.

For some reason, the other boy didn't seem that intimidated. Despite that, he handed over the pass.

"I'm really trying to make it through school without any enemies, so I guess you can have this. Still, maybe we can be friends?". Tommy wrinkled his nose and stared judgmentally.

"Yeah, maybe.". With that, he grabbed the pass and continued to the science lab, before running back and giving the other kid the Pokémon cards. A fair deal was a fair deal, after all. 

Finally, Tommy snuck into the science lab.

The lab was deserted, although someone had left their backpack behind on a chair.  He walked over to the door to the back room. 

It was locked, which he hadn't planned on, but he could figure this out.

Tommy grabbed a paper clip from the teacher's desk, trying to remember everything Wilbur taught him about lock picking. Wilbur had been very patient, explaining the inner mechanisms and how to wait for a clicking sound. 

Tommy tried not to be nervous, pretending that he was just practicing on an old filing cabinet and his top priority was to get a proud smile from his almost-brother.

While picking the lock, he heard a suspicious thump from the back room. He grabbed a beaker to use as a weapon if necessary, before going back to breaking and entering. 

The door swung open, and Tommy charged in with the beaker, ready to fight an intruder.

At first, he couldn't see anyone else in the room and wondered if the noise was just from the frogs. Speaking of the frogs, he'd finally reached them! 

Tommy briefly forgot about the strange noise and ran toward the frog tank. There were around twenty frogs hopping around, and he was going to save all of them. 

He was about to start putting frogs in his backpack when a stranger fell out of the ceiling vent. 

On instinct, Tommy moved to knock them out with the beaker. The stranger blocked him with a bag full of mysterious bottles. Tommy got a better look at him. 

He was short, probably in Tommy's grade, and had a slightly torn green shirt.

_ He's a kid too. Why would anyone else my age break into the science lab? _

Tommy kept his guard up, but he decided that he wouldn't knock him out until he'd heard the other kid's story.

"What are you doing here?". The stranger laughed, startled.

"I mean, I could ask you the same question."

"Well, I asked you first."

"Fair enough. I came here to steal formaldehyde for scientific experiments. I was hoping they'd have liquid plutonium too, but apparently that's too advanced for a school science lab.". Tommy tilted his head, confused.

"What in the world do you need plutonium for?". The stranger smiled brightly.

"I'm trying to make nuclear bombs to kill ghosts!". Tommy could begrudgingly ad mit that was cool.

"Well, I'm here to save these frogs. They haven't done anything wrong, so they shouldn't get killed and dissected just so we can do a lab."

"I've always wanted to dissect something, but that seems like the right thing to do.".

Tommy was reasonably sure that the stranger wasn't going to turn him in to the teachers, so he went back to trying to get frogs into his backpack. The stranger tapped him on his shoulder.

"You're going to kill the frogs if you put them in a backpack with no water. Their skins will dry out.".

Tommy had officially reached Step 4, and he was indeed feeling  _??? _ in every way.

_ I can't believe I could have killed the frogs. I'm going to need a new idea. _

There was a janitor cart abandoned in the back room. Tommy wheeled it over to the frog tank and tried to lift the tank onto the cart. The tank was heavier than it looked, and he could barely lift it. 

The stranger watched him struggle for a few seconds, before speaking up.

"Do you need help with that?". Tommy scowled at the suggestion.

"No!". He tried to move the tank for a while longer before giving up.

"Yes!". The stranger helped him move the tank onto the janitor's cart, water sloshing over the edge. Thankfully, no frogs escaped.

"What's your name? My name's Tubbo, and I'd like to not have to call you Beaker Boy in my head.". Tommy considered whether or not to tell him.  _ I'm undercover, but Tubbo has been nice, and he trusted me with his name. _

"I'm Tommy."

"It's nice to meet you!". 

Tommy wheeled the tank full of frogs out of the back room, only to come face to face with yet another person. This time, it was a boy in a purple hoodie.

He stared at Tommy, the stolen cart, the tank of leaping frogs, and Tubbo crouching behind him with a bag full of formaldehyde. 

The boy in the purple hoodie shrugged.

"I'm not a snitch.". He then grabbed the abandoned backpack (presumably his) from the chair and left.

Tommy and Tubbo ran through the halls, wheeling the cart. 

Tommy was desperate to release the frogs before the next class, and Tubbo apparently wanted to stick around and see what happened next. 

They managed to sneak out of the school and push the cart down to a stream by the side of the road. Then, they carefully lifted the tank down and scooped the frogs into the river with a cup, before resting next to the stream. 

Tommy tapped the cup, trying to get the last few frogs to hop out, before looking at Tubbo.

"Thanks. For helping me with the tank and all that."

"No problem. I feel like a secret agent, like Carmen Sandiego or James Bond or something! Although, truth be told, I'd probably just be the guy who makes the super-spy gadgets."

"Well, if you weren't there the frogs would have probably died. Besides, those gadgets are the second coolest part of the movies, besides the walking away from explosions without looking back.". Tubbo nodded, watching leaves flow down the current.

"How'd you get into the back room without using the vents?"

"I picked the lock with a paper clip. It's pretty simple when you know how."

"Cool! I've always wanted to learn how to pick locks."

"I could teach you!"

"That would be  _ awesome _ ."

"I mean, Wilbur would probably be better at teaching you, since he taught me."

"Who's Wilbur?". Tommy waved his hands around to vaguely say  _ almost-brother/godfather kind of?/neighbor but he pretty much raised me. _

"He's just Wilbur.". For some reason, Tubbo seemed to understand that more than people usually did.

"Do you have any parents?"

"Just my dad. You?"

"Well, my first parents abandoned me on the side of the road-". Tubbo said this in a completely cheerful tone. Tommy interrupted.

"Hey, same! I mean, I don't know about the side of the road part, but I was adopted too.". They high-fived awkwardly.

"Anyway, I'd rather have one Eret than two abandoning parents, so it's all good, since Eret is the best, and the coolest person in the world."

"Well, my dad's probably cooler, but sure.". Tubbo agreed to disagree, and they headed back up the hill, taking the janitor's cart with them. Tommy couldn't get three of the frogs to leave the cup, so he filled it with stream water and brought them with him.

The two of them continued chatting on their way back to classes.

"Spiderman could beat Batman in a fight, no questions asked."

"To be fair, it's only because Batman would be trying to adopt him the whole time."

"True. Besides, Batman's a coward who doesn't kill people."

"Is that actually a coward thing, or is that just having a moral code?"

"Okay, maybe he's not a coward. But it's still stupid.". Tommy stopped insulting Batman and took a breath, determined not to chicken out.

"DoyouwanttocometomyhousetomorrowIhavecomics?"

"What?"

"Do you want to come to my house after school tomorrow? I have comics and you can learn how to pick locks.". Tubbo thought about it for a few seconds before nodding.

"Sure!"

The frogs were safe. 

Technoblade was definitely going to give him a sword. 

Best of all, he might have someone to sit with at lunch if things went right. Two people, even, if the guy he  ~~ robbed ~~ bartered with was serious about being friends.

The two of them had almost made it back to classes when they came face to face with an annoyed hall monitor.

"Do you kids have a pass?"

Tommy thought fast. In a split-second decision, he shoved the hall pass into Tubbo's hand, thinking that if anyone should not get sent to the principal's it was him. 

Then, he shoved the janitor cart towards the hallway to the left, gathering speed. Tommy ran, using the cart's momentum. Once it was fast enough, he stood on the plastic ledge near the ground, easily out wheeling the hall monitors.  _ So long, suckers! _

He grinned, before accidentally crashing into a wall of lockers and flying backwards across half the hallway.

That wasn't part of the plan.

As usual, Wilbur picked him up from the principal's office. Tommy didn't regret much of what he'd done, but he always hated letting Wilbur down.

The car ride home was quiet, which was never a good sign. Tommy tried to fill the silence, but Wilbur didn't respond for around five minutes.

"Toms, why did you decide to skip class, steal a janitor's cart, and drive it into a wall?"

"The driving it into a wall bit was an accident."

"That still doesn't answer my question.". Tommy sighed, curling in on himself.

"I just wanted to save the dissection frogs and maybe get Techno to give me a sword."

"How does this connect to-"

"There were these frogs in the science lab, and they were going to be killed so we could dissect them, and that didn't seem right. So, I broke into the science lab and freed them. I picked the lock, just like you taught me. And I let the frogs loose, but I got caught on my way back.". 

Wilbur looked like he doubted his story, so Tommy showed him the frog swimming around in the cup. 

One of the frogs had gotten knocked out of the cup in the cart crash, and one had been confiscated by the principal, but he'd managed to hold onto the third. 

Wilbur looked ahead, considering his next words.

"It does seem a bit ridiculous that they can't just play a video of a frog getting dissected or something.". Tommy sat up, hoping that meant he wasn't mad. Wilbur continued, driving towards their street.

"Okay. While I can't exactly  _ endorse _ what you did, I can kind of see why. Just-I mean, don't do it again. 

And, if you do, don't get caught. For example, the hall monitor thing. Try to look like you belong somewhere, and people are less likely to question your presence. 

Also, this wasn't a bad use of your lock picking skills, but don't use them on petty or reckless things. That's not why I taught you. Got it?". Tommy nodded, and Wilbur relaxed.

"Does your frog have a name?"

"His name is Henry the Third!". Will smiled.

"Very dignified."

"He's a dignified frog.". They pulled into the driveway, and Tommy ran into his house to find a bigger container for Henry the Third.

In the end, his heist wasn't completely successful. He got caught, and Technoblade still wouldn't teach him to sword fight until he was at least 12.

On the other hand, he'd made a friend, and he couldn't wait to see Tubbo at school tomorrow.

So, all things considered, it was a pretty good day.


End file.
